ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliffhanger Endings
A cliffhanger is a dramatic and exciting ending to an episode of a season or first part of a movie, leaving the audience in suspense and anxious not to miss the next episode or the next part of the film. Raven: Havoc (2005) Can this be true??? Is the duo of divas finally cooking the baddies' goose??? ''' '''Check the thermometer on your radar grill! Be here tomorrow. Same Hot-Time, same Hot-Channel... Raven: Hurricane Katrina (2005) Have Laura and Rodney at last bitten the dust?? Is this the big casino?? Are the Alpha Gang heading for the last roundup?? If you have the intestinal fortitude to learn the answer to these questions, tune in tomorrow!! Shame time, shame channel!! Raven: Jurassic Britain (2005) Could this mean curtains?? Will the Alpha Gang wrestler send Willow Rosenberg into a watery world?? Is this the end of her very first dinosaur adventure?? Can she avert disaster?? Answers tomorrow - Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel! Linma and the Nightmare Fairy (2006) Maleficent and two Auroras??!! The Dynamic Duo may become a trio!! The wicked fairy aims high! Find out tomorrow whether she misses or Mrs.!! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel and hang on to your rice! Raven and the Villains' Revenge (2006) Holy backfire's right! Nevar has just one hour! What'll it be?? Splash or salvation?? Hold a hopeful breath for Harry Potter until tomorrow night - same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!! Raven: Miami Mystery (2006) Disaster threatens! Bashed by the BMT? Will Nevar and Slamdroid dice with death and descend to defeat? Can Jaddo and his buddies break the unbreakable, slip out of the chemical clutches, escape the epoxy? Keep your Bat-Wings crossed until tomorrow - same time, same channel, same perilous predicament! Jurassic Combat League 2: Allosaurus vs. Stegosaurus (2007) How diabolical! How inhuman! How egg-scruiating!! Will the world's greatest heroic mind egg-stract the true identity of Spectre?? The eggs-planation to these and other electric questions tomorrow!! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!! Raven: Dinotrux (2007) Is there any key to the solution of this monstrous scheme? Will Skrap-It really be skeletonized and Jamie Jam waxed and then notched?? Keep keen-edged, keen-witted and keep watching!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Raven: Mega Disasters: The Eruption of Mount Pinatubo (2008) Is Melka about to succeed where countless other crooks have failed?? Or can Melka's tarantulas be stopped before dinner?? For the answer to these and other creepy questions, tune in mañana! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!! Raven: The Never-Ending Story (2008) What fiendish freezing isometric exercise is this?? Is it the isolated end of Circus Gothica?? Have they concluded their refrigerated cycle -- to be vaporized and become a part of Arnor’s ice rink?? Stay frozen to your furniture!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Pienado (2008) Can zis – I mean this – be happening?? The Carnotaurus being brainwashed into hunting down Aladar and his friends Eema, Baylene and Url?! Has the diabolical mind-controller outwitted the warriors after all with some fancy possession work?? Hope for a miracle and stay frozen in your seats! Until tomorrow –– same time, same channel! Raven: Mega Disasters 2: The Lituya Bay Megatsunami (2009) Are our eyes deceiving us?? Has the giant clam really swallowed Kamek?? With scary King Boo next on his monstrous menu?? Leaving Kenat free to confuse, confound and control Western Australia?? Find out next week! Same time, same channel...! Pienado 2: The Second One (2009) Allison Lang ... A cat thief at the Big Apple! What on earth can save Jaddo?? Don't shoot, Anne Hathaway! Don't shoot!!! Good grief! Goodnight! Feline Fatale tomorrow? Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Can you see any way out?? Raven: Sleepless In Seattle (2009) Cross-fire and electrocution!! Looks like a cool-off zone! Have our damsels ever been in a greater spot?? For the chilling climax, tune in tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Kelpa and Hanso, stay away! For your own sakes, stay away!! Raven: The Lost World (2009) But help from where? Not Zoe Drake, certainly! And no-one else knows where they are! Is this the diva's crowning ninja? Find out tomorrow night - same time, same channel! But be prepared - no help is likely to come! Jurassic Combat League 3: Giganotosaurus vs. Argentinosaurus (2009) Indignity of indignities! Gavro printed into a comic book!! ' 'Lamar his old chum's killer?? For the crushing finale, tune in tomorrow! ''' '''Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!! Pienado 3: Oh Hell No! (2010) Zounds! What sounds! Will Sweet Tooth be reduced to a handsome robot fit only to serve Catwoman? Is Odd Todd to become little more than a cuddly teddy bear for eenie? The answer to these and other ear-shattering questions tomorrow!! Same Cat-Time, same Cat-Channel!! Raven: Mega Disasters 3: The Maullin Earthquake (2010) Is their goose really cooked? Will Doink and Paul Bearer stew in their own juice??? Are all their plans and dreams to go up in smoke?? The answer to these and other burning questions tomorrow! Same Cat-Time, same Cat-Channel! Raven: WWE NXT (2010) Are our eyes deceiving us? Colonel Buckshot quilted to a mattress!! The Zombie Boss led by the mysterious Blue Arrow to be the sleeping pawn in Catwoman's cat-and mouse-game?? Wait on pins and needles!! You'll find out tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!! Raven: The Dark Train (2010) The Nightmare Train diced to driblets? Huxley certainly can't help him! Will Poison Ivy go free to practice the art of crime and make a crime of art? Find out tomorrow... same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Pienado: The 4th Awakens (2011) The Green Hornet and Kato?? Blocked, gummed and perforated??? And then thumbtacked to a wall as collector’s items!! With Odd Todd and Fladam to follow when they’re unglued from the undetachable glue pad!! Don’t stampede!! Stay close to your stamping grounds!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Raven: Mega Disasters 4: The Oklahoma Tornado (2011) How does The Puppy Master get out of this plaster trap?? Has this cool cat outwitted this canine baddie for her own filming ends?? The web of terror is starting to tighten like the wet plaster is just starting to harden!! Be prepared!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!! Raven: Dead Rising (2011) Horrors! A thief has struck! Double Horrors!! Double Horrors!! It's a woman!! And if the villain goes mad, it could be a total catastrophe for Milex!! Close your eyes! Who dares to see it?? Try us tomorrow! Same Bat-Time!! Same Bat-Channel!! Raven: The Rise of Chucky (2011) Black Canary ruling the pen! Dynamite in the engine! Will the Catmobile be blasted? Will The Bobo Brothers be bombed? ''' '''Will Swiper be blown to bits? It can't be true! Or can it? Don't miss the next Bat-Episode! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Raven: Train of Steel (2011) Can this be happening to Huxley and Darlene? How can they live? Will they be vanquished by these two damsels? Come on, Wonder Woman! You can do it, Supergirl! We'll hold our breath for you both... ...until tomorrow night - same time, same channel! Jurassic Combat League 4: T. Rex vs. Spinosaurus (2012) On, the irony of it! The horror! The flaming end of the Space Pirate Leader! Can Intho possible escape? For Lamar's sake, keep your Bat-Fingers crossed until tomorrow! Same time, same channel! Pienado 5: Global Swarming (2012) Is this to believed in our scientific age?? First, the Evil Knight's helmet radioactivated and now the duo of baddies fluoroscoped forever?? Keep framed to their framework! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Raven: Dead Rising 2 (2012) After many gassers, here's the real buzzer! Is Art going to wind up as his own double?? Incredible but true... Nevar will not arrive in time! Will we see the demon clown sawed in two?? Tune in tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Raven: Rainbow Magic (2012) Holy Batgraves! An acid bubble bath for Bathsheba and Bagul! What a way to lose an election! Kenat, don't just stand there! Do something! Whatever you do, don't miss tomorrow's bubbling finish! Same time, same Bat-Channel! Raven: The Narrow Gauge Adventure (2012) Will Rheneas escape??? Can Skarloey find him in time?? Is this the ghastly end of our Dynamic Duo??? Answers tomorrow night! Same time, same channel! One hint... The worst is yet to come! Raven: The Six Ancestors 2 (2012) Is Coprov doomed? Those crocodiles look mighty hungry! Was Reptile right? They'd soon be having a tasty dinner? ''' '''Or was he merely shedding crocodile tears? Above all, will Sarjed arrive before her best friend's perch slides away? Tune in your Bat-Sets tomorrow. Same time, same channel! Raven: The Gotham City Sirens (2013) Holy sour note! Hannibal and Chuckles perforated into piano-rolls! How will this music end? Tune in tomorrow for the dire, dreadful dirge. Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!! Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice (2013) Will Kara ever see Valso alive again? Will Adlan ever see Pargan alive again? Will the Girl of Steel escape the claws of the wily Catwoman? Tomorrow night! Same Cat-Time, same Cat-Channel! Raven: The Lion King Returns (2013) What an ignominious end!! Scalded in a coffee cup?? Could this be it for The Army of Scar or are Simba and Kion still good to the last drip?? Learn the agonizing answer! Tune in tomorrow! Same Cat-Time, same Cat-Channel! The Last Pienado: It's About Time (2013) Doth this foul deed spell finis for the Alpha Gang? Willst the warriors escape to fight again the villainous swine who threaten home and hearth? Take heart, citizens. The answer to these and other pointed inquiries tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master (2013) Cliffhanger 1 Infamy of Infamies!! Can this be the Puppet Master’s worst nightmare?? Will Terso have Harley’s skills? For the sake of our heroes, let’s think positively!!! But it looks bad, very bad! How can we wait until tomorrow night... Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel!!? Cliffhanger 2 Lycan and the Puppet Master to die??!! Things certainly are turning the wrong way for them!! Is this really the end?? Unbelievable!! If you care for Batman and Robin, keep hoping till tomorrow night!! Same time!! Same Bat-Channel! Category:Links Category:Cliffhangers Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Scenes Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013